


Battements de cœur à l'unisson

by Cissy1306



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cissy1306/pseuds/Cissy1306
Summary: Hello tout le monde !Me revoilà avec une petite histoire sur mes chouchous ! A la différence des précédentes, il y aura plusieurs chapitres (j’entends par là plus de 2 ^^⁾Comme d’habitude, elle peut se lire comme étant une continuité de mes autres fanfictions ou de manière indépendante !Bonne lecture à tous =)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello tout le monde !  
> Me revoilà avec une petite histoire sur mes chouchous ! A la différence des précédentes, il y aura plusieurs chapitres (j’entends par là plus de 2 ^^⁾  
> Comme d’habitude, elle peut se lire comme étant une continuité de mes autres fanfictions ou de manière indépendante !  
> Bonne lecture à tous =)

Panayotis inspire profondément, ses yeux rivés vers l’horizon face à cette verdure flamboyante, ce ciel d’un bleu azur et le soleil qui brille de mille feux. Les conditions sont idéales pour que cette journée se déroule sous les meilleurs auspices. 

Un sourire orne ses lèvres. Le meilleur moyen pour lui de relâcher la pression et pour cause : du haut de ses 23 ans et demi, le jeune humoriste va se marier. Dire qu’un an auparavant, il n’aurait jamais pensé accorder de nouveau son cœur et sa confiance envers quelqu’un … 

Sa rupture avec Hugo lui laisse encore un goût amer. L’ayant surpris au restaurant 3 semaines après en plein roulage de pelles, le peu d’estime qu’il éprouvait encore pour lui s’était envolé. Bien qu’ils aient gardé de nombreux amis en commun, jamais les deux hommes ne se sont revus. 

Fragilisé par cette séparation, il lui aura fallu près de 6 mois avant de commencer à remonter la pente. C’est à ce moment-là que leur rencontre a eu lieu. Tous deux réunis sur la scène du Paname Art Café pour une impro, le duo a fait mouche et l’alchimie a été immédiate. Au fur et à mesure, ils ont appris à s’apprivoiser et à s’apprécier. Malgré ses réticences, Panayotis sentait qu’il baissait de plus en plus sa garde. 

Cela s’est confirmé deux mois après leur première rencontre lors d'un dîner chez le jeune homme. L’ambiance feutrée et intimiste a donné lieu à des confidences plus poussées. Sans s’y attendre, leurs lèvres se sont scellées et leurs vêtements se sont envolés dans la pièce. Désormais, c’était au tour de leurs corps de s’exprimer. A partir de cette nuit-là, ils étaient devenus inséparables, que ce soit dans le travail ou dans la vie privée. Au bout d’un an de relation, ils ont décidé de s’installer ensemble. La demande en mariage a rapidement suivi, ayant pour seul témoin l’Oratoire Saint James de Montréal. 

Avec leurs emplois du temps respectifs, les préparatifs ont pris pas mal de retard. Grâce à leurs familles et amis, tout a été mis en œuvre afin de rendre ce jour inoubliable.

Encore aujourd’hui, l’humoriste a du mal à réaliser sa chance d’être tombé sur une personne aussi merveilleuse, surtout de la part d’un autre homme. N’ayant jamais été attiré par la gente masculine avant, pendant et après son histoire d’amour passée, Panayotis était convaincu qu’il retomberait sous le charme du sexe opposé. Bien mal lui en a pris ! Lorsqu’il a croisé le regard de Romain, l’évidence était là ! La question du genre était aussitôt devenue obsolète.

Un coup d’œil jeté à sa montre suffit à faire paniquer le futur marié. D’un pas pressé, il se dirige vers la mairie pour éviter d’être en retard à son propre mariage. 

Soudain, une voix se fait entendre derrière son dos. Il se raidit sur place, incapable du moindre mouvement. Bien que cette voix s’apparente plus à un murmure, il l’aurait reconnu entre mille. Tétanisé, il trouve néanmoins la force de se retourner vers son interlocuteur. Le voici face à ce trouble-fait de dernière minute nommé Hugo Clément...


	2. Chapter 2

Tétanisé, Panayotis finit par reprendre ses esprits. Sans un mot, il se prépare à rebrousser chemin.

-Je t'en prie accorde-moi juste 5 minutes.

L'intéressé lui fait de nouveau face puis se résigne à l'écouter : 

-J'ai merdé sur toute la ligne ... J'ai été un tel connard que des excuses n'y changeront rien.

Hugo inspire longuement avant de continuer.

-Ce soir-là je pensais pas un traître mot de ce que je t'ai dis ... J'étais persuadé de passer à côté de ma vie et de ne plus être heureux ! Je me suis remis à baiser tout ce qui bouge et à me mettre des mines monumentales. Je me suis engueulé avec ma famille et mes potes, j'avais déserté le boulot ... Il m'aura fallu 6 mois pour me réveiller... 

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, le futur marié se crispe.

-J'ai pas supporté de te voir avec un autre. Ça m'a littéralement arraché les tripes. C'est là où j'ai décidé de partir aux States pendant 1 an ... Je me suis ressourcé et j'ai pu remettre les compteurs à zéro. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai appris que tu allais te marier et ça a été le coup de massue ...

De nouveau, le journaliste interrompt sa tirade pour reprendre son souffle. 

-Je suis un connard fini qui n'a plus aucun droit sur toi mais qui t'aime à en crever ... 

Voyant son ex-amant immobile, il dirige doucement sa main pour caresser sa joue. Aussitôt, il lui retire d'un geste abrupt.

-C'est une blague Hugo ?

Un rire amer s'échappe de ses lèvres.

-2 ans et demi pour me déballer tout ça je te félicite ! Tu m'as abandonné et ignoré comme une merde ! J'en ai bavé pour t'oublier et ouvrir de nouveau mon cœur... Maintenant que j'ai réussi tu veux tout foutre en l'air ?!? T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste ! 

-T'as raison sur toute la ligne Pana... Je devrais pas être ici à te supplier de me pardonner. Pourtant je le fais parce que je ...

Il ravale d'une traite les sanglots qui menacent de couler.

-Parce que je suis rien sans toi... 

-C'est trop tard Hugo... Je ne t'aime plus.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue

-Sois heureux...

Le jeune homme reprend le chemin de la mairie, plus déterminé que jamais à faire table rase du passé ...


	3. Chapter 3

Panayotis court jusqu'à en perdre haleine. À bout de souffle, il finit par s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la mairie. Au loin, il aperçoit les invités qui l'attendent de pied ferme. Envahi par un flot de panique, le jeune homme éclate en sanglots. 

Lorsqu'il a revu Hugo, l'évidence lui est apparue : il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Cette réalité est d'autant plus cruelle qu'il s'est convaincu d'aimer Romain autant que lui. À cette pensée, ses larmes redoublent en intensité. L'humoriste a le sentiment d'être un monstre : en plus d'avoir berné son conjoint, il a repoussé l' homme de sa vie qui ne voudra plus jamais entendre parler de lui. 

Complètement désemparé, le cerveau de Pana lui hurle de prendre la fuite mais son corps en a décidé autrement.

-Bah alors mon cœur on t'a cherché partout tu te cachais où? 

Tout sourire, Romain ne se doute absolument pas du désarroi de son futur mari. C'est en l'observant de plus près qu'il remarque ses yeux rougis et les pleurs dévalant sur ses joues. À cette vision, il esquisse un sourire et le prend dans ses bras. 

-Calme toi mon amour ... Garde en un peu devant Monsieur le Maire. 

Face à son ton rassurant et léger, le cadet se sent encore plus coupable. Il finit par se défaire de l'étreinte pour l'observer intensément. Romain est typiquement l'homme parfait : grand, musclé, souriant, généreux. Tout était si simple avec lui et pourtant une ombre au tableau : il n'est pas Hugo Clément. Après s'être voilé la face, la cruelle réalité lui a sauté aux yeux. 

L'humoriste le regarde sans sourciller, incapable du moindre mot. La culpabilité est telle qu'il n'a pas la force de tout lui avouer. Inquiet de le voir dans cet état, le cerveau de Romain tourne à plein régime jusqu'au déclic ! Il écarquille les paupières avant d'esquisser un mouvement de recul. Depuis leur rencontre, une seule personne a été capable de le mettre dans cet état ... Le puzzle s'assemble pièce par pièce. Son visage devient blême et son souffle se fait court. 

-Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ? 

Incapable de nier la vérité plus longtemps, Panayotis le regarde de ses yeux humides. Acculé, son partenaire plonge sa tête entre ses mains. Il a gagné plusieurs batailles mais a définitivement perdu la guerre. L'humoriste aura pourtant usé de toutes ses armes. C'était sans compter sur son rival qui possède un atout indiscutable : le cœur de Panayotis. En dépit de toutes les peines infligées et de leur séparation, la force de leur amour est restée inébranlable. Romain a réussi à l'altérer mais certainement pas à l'effacer. 

Abattu, il capitule et dépose les armes. Il avance de quelques pas pour enlever leurs bagues de fiançailles respectives. 

-Va le rejoindre et sois heureux. 

Rongé par la culpabilité, Pana ne parvient pas à soutenir le regard de son aîné. En douceur, il lui relève sa tête. S'attendant à un coup de poing ou une gifle méritée, le cadet sursaute lorsque son ex le prend dans ses bras. Jusqu'au bout, il aura été irréprochable. 

-Prends soin de toi Romain... J'espère que tu arriveras à me pardonner un jour. 

Le plus jeune embrasse sa joue puis s'élance au loin, priant de tout son cœur qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello !  
> Voici la suite de cette petite histoire.  
> Bonne lecture et joyeux noël (avec un peu d’avance ^^)

Hugo Clément ne laisse jamais ses émotions prendre le dessus. D'un point de vue extérieur, c'est un homme charismatique, brillant, arrogant et imbu de sa personne. Jour après jour, il ignore d'un revers de la main tous les ragots le concernant. 

Aujourd'hui, la carapace est brisée. Le journaliste sait pertinemment qu’il en est le seul responsable. Devant ce constat implacable, ses sanglots redoublent en intensité. Noyé dans sa torpeur, il sursaute violemment lorsque son ex s’assoit à ses côtés. 

-Démarre s'il te plaît. 

Hugo obéit sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrête sur le bas-côté près d’une route de campagne. 

Le cerveau de l'humoriste est en surchauffe : il se demande s'il n'a pas fait la plus grosse connerie de sa vie, sans parler du risque de se mettre à dos sa famille et ses amis. Il ferme les paupières pour remettre ses idées en place. Son ancien compagnon effleure tout d’abord sa joue avec son pouce avant de glisser son doigt sur ses lèvres. Leurs visages se rapprochent peu à peu. Leurs souffles se mélangent, faisant se frôler leurs bouches à plusieurs reprises. N'y tenant plus, Hugo agrippe la chevelure du brun pour l'embrasser passionnément. 

Des soupirs d’aise résonnent dans le véhicule. Les tourtereaux luttent pour prendre l’ascendant sur l’autre. Le journaliste redécouvre le moindre recoin de sa bouche à l’aide de sa langue, tandis que l’humoriste mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Leurs mains s’agrippent à tout ce qu’elles peuvent : vestes, cheveux, cols de chemises… Rien ne peut résister au feu ardent qui les anime.

A bout de souffle, Panayotis interrompt à contre cœur leur échange buccal . Il presse son front contre le sien. Leurs yeux assombris par le désir se mêlent une nouvelle fois. Sans plus attendre, le couple reprend leur langoureux baiser. Après toutes ces années de séparation, ils savourent chaque seconde de leurs retrouvailles. 

-Je t’aime Hugo, murmure-t il contre ses lèvres.

-Je t’aime aussi mon ange. Je t’aime comme un fou.

Électrisé par ses déclarations, le brun gémit lorsque sa bouche se loge dans son cou. Les joues rouges et le souffle court, il s’accroche à la vitre de sa portière. Il finit par contre-attaquer en baladant sa main autour du pantalon de son homme : une érection proéminente se dresse face à lui. Ravi d’un tel effet, Pana abaisse doucement la braguette puis plonge sa main dans son caleçon. La riposte est immédiate : Hugo lui tire légèrement les cheveux pour l’entraîner dans un baiser torride. Emporté par la fougue de cette énième étreinte, le plus jeune continue néanmoins à palper les attributs de son conjoint.

-Pas ici Pana …

-Je m’en fous… J’ai tellement envie de toi.

Il accompagne sa phrase d’un mouvement de poignet plus ferme. Désireux de profiter du corps de son petit ami en toute intimité, il retire sa main puis se rhabille prestement. Un dernier baiser est échangé avant qu’ils ne reprennent la route pour poursuivre sur leur lancée...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello tout le monde !  
> Tout d'abord bonne année et tout ce qui va avec :)  
> Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Bonne lecture !

Le couple arrive dans la chambre d’hôtel d’Hugo. A peine la porte est fermée qu'ils s’empressent d’ôter leurs vêtements en un temps record. Nus l’un contre l’autre, leurs membres gonflés se taquinent pour mieux s'apprivoiser. 

D’un geste souple, l’alsacien soulève son amant pour le basculer sur le lit. Après toutes ces années sans pouvoir le toucher ni le sentir, Hugo n’aspire qu’à un seul but : celui de le torturer jusqu’à ce qu’il en oublie son nom. Dès lors, sa bouche part explorer le corps de son cadet.

Panayotis se cambre lorsque la langue experte titille son nombril. Lorsqu’il abaisse son regard en direction de son amant, celui-ci le fixe tout en suçant vigoureusement son sexe. L’alsacien remonte au niveau de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, leurs érections se frôlent. L’humoriste surplombe à son tour le corps de son homme. Il y dépose une myriade de baisers jusqu'au fruit défendu dont il s'empare.

Les mains du surfeur agrippe sa chevelure tandis qu’il soulève ses hanches. Une pellicule de sueur se propage le long de ses abdominaux. Au bout de quelques minutes, Pana frôle de ses dents sa verge sans le quitter des yeux. Cette vision suffirait à faire jouir l’aîné, qui finit par ramener son amant contre lui pour unir leurs lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux. 

Hugo l'allonge pour la deuxième fois sur le matelas, reprenant ainsi le contrôle des opérations. Il plonge ensuite deux de ses doigts dans l’orifice du plus jeune. Il intensifie ses baisers pour diminuer au maximum la sensation d’inconfort. Cinq minutes suffisent pour que le brun soit prêt à le recevoir. Fronts joints, ils se caressent mutuellement la joue. 

La respiration de l’humoriste se bloque : son compagnon venait de le pénétrer de manière abrupte. Il le sonde du regard, l'air légèrement inquiet. D'un sourire, Panayotis lui donne son feu vert en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille. Les premiers vas-et-vient se font doux. Peu à peu, Hugo perd le contrôle et s'enfonce de plus en plus vite. Le lit se met à cogner contre le mur sous la violence des assauts répétés. L'humoriste griffe le dos de son amant, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. 

Hugo se redresse pour les faire asseoir sur le lit, veillant à laisser son membre logé en lui. Leurs hanches s'entrechoquent à une cadence effrénée, faisant résonner le clapotis de leurs peaux.Quelques mouvements plus tard, les deux hommes sont secoués par des tremblements. Souhaitant qu'ils atteignent le nirvana ensemble, Hugo ralentit son rythme. Il en profite pour capturer ses lèvres rougies. C'est à cet instant que Panayotis se déverse en hurlant le prénom de son amant tandis que ce dernier l'imprègne de son nectar jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Les tourtereaux échangent un baiser avant de se réfugier dans les bras de l'autre pour ne former plus qu'un ...


	6. Chapter 6

Quelques heures plus tard, Panayotis est plongé dans un sommeil réparateur. Cette quiétude est troublée par l’air frais qui traverse son corps dénudé. Tant bien que mal, le jeune homme émerge de son nid douillet. Voulant se retourner pour se blottir contre son amant, il se heurte au lit vide et froid.

Paniqué, il se redresse aussitôt. La chambre étant plongée dans la pénombre, l’humoriste n’aperçoit aucun signe d’Hugo dans la pièce. Son cœur bat la chamade, laissant l’angoisse s’insinuer. Et si il s’était vengé en l’abandonnant ici? A cette pensée, les yeux de Pana s’humidifient. Lorsqu’il tourne sa tête vers le balcon, il l’aperçoit, adossé à la balustrade. Vêtu uniquement de son caleçon, il fume sa cigarette sans quitter des yeux le paysage.

Rassuré, le cadet laisse échapper un rire nerveux. Il enfile son caleçon et le premier tee-shirt à sa portée puis va rejoindre son amant. Perdu dans sa contemplation, le journaliste esquisse un sourire en sentant la chaleur de sa moitié le long de son épiderme. Calé contre son dos, l’humoriste y dépose une pluie de baisers.

-J’ai cru que tu étais parti…

Le strasbourgeois écrase son mégot pour lui faire face. Il le saisit par la taille en lui prodiguant un baiser esquimau.

-Je ne vais nul part sans toi.

Hypnotisé par la voix sensuelle de son aîné, il n’émet aucune résistance lorsqu’il emprisonne sa bouche contre la sienne. Avec l’aide de sa langue, il en explore chaque recoin tandis que ses mains malaxent son fessier. Trop épuisé pour une nouvelle danse, Pana interrompt délicatement leur baiser avant de se réfugier dans ses bras. Malgré cette bouffée de bonheur, le jeune majeur demeure terriblement anxieux. 

-Je suis un monstre Hugo...

Alarmé par ces mots, le susnommé se recule pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Ma famille et mes potes ne veulent sûrement plus entendre parler de moi, j’ai brisé la vie de Romain, j’ai été horrible avec toi... Pardonne moi Hugo je...

C’en était trop pour son amant qui pose un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. 

-Je suis le seul coupable dans cette histoire... J’ai été un tel connard que je t’ai laissé partir sans avoir le cran de t’avouer à quel point je t’ai dans la peau. Il va falloir énormément de temps pour que tu me refasses confiance... Je ne te demande même pas de me pardonner car je ne le mérite pas. 

Bouleversé par sa tirade, le brun laisse échapper quelques larmes, aussitôt essuyées par son petit ami.

-J’aurais également une discussion avec ta famille. Par respect et affection pour eux, je dois assumer mes actes... Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre.

Pour toute réponse, son compagnon le gratifie d’un baiser passionné, laissant errer ses mains sur son dos musclé. Hugo le soulève pour le ramener à l’intérieur de leur nid d’amour. La seconde d’après, ils s’effondrent sur le lit en riant aux éclats. À l’abri des regards, ils savourent le premier jour du reste de leur vie ...


End file.
